Patients with frequent hypoglycemia associated with near normal hemoglobin A1C levels will have more normal rates of brain glucose metabolism than less well controlled patients during hypoglycemia. Further, we will define how the level in impairment in brain glucose utilization correlates with the diabetic patient's hemoglobin A1C during acute hypoglycemia.